This study compared the efficacy of a novel neutrophil elastase inhibitor in patients with cystic fibrosis. Sixteen adult patients received either drug or placebo, for 7 days. The primary end point was drug delivery to alveolar lining fluid and inhibition of elastase in alveolar lining fluid.